


Honorez Les Morts

by XIII4



Series: REINE DES DOULEURS [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bee Miraculous, Blood and Injury, Butterfly Chloé, Butterfly Miraculous, Character Death, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Fox Miraculous, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Light Angst, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Not Canon Compliant, POV Chloe, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4
Summary: Chloé never expected this day to happen, never in her life she would've thought that this would happened to her of all people. Discovering the identity of Hawkmoth had its consequences, as well had knowing why he did everything he was doing and she paid the price dearly for gaining that knowleadge.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Nathalie Sanceour, Chloé Bourgeois & Nooroo, Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Chloé Bourgeois & Trixx
Series: REINE DES DOULEURS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Honorez Les Morts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rising Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557149) by [XIII4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4). 



The moment her parents were akumatized, Chloé began to have a bad feeling.

It wasn’t so much of a gut feeling, it was more like a certainty that crossed her mind without doubt that something bad was going to happen. It didn’t make sense, obviously, since she doubts that Ladybug is going to lose this time around if she has the correct help.

From what she was able to see, Heart Hunter was devouring the emotion of love from everyone it touches. And Chloé couldn’t help but snort about that ability but also found it more or less fitting considering her parents. Chloé knew that her parents weren’t so much of giving love, so devouring it was very fitting for their character.

Her mother, the one wouldn’t – no matter what – give love to other people unless they are exceptional in her eyes. Not Chloé apparently, and she was regretting ever focusing on her mother because of it, she understood that she was never going to get her mother’s love and it hurt to admit it.

Her father, the one who couldn’t properly express his love for her. Always buying gifts as if to bribe her into loving him. The one thing she understood about him, he was never that good of a father. Heck, Jean-whatever was probably more of a father than Andre, and that was bad considering she saw Jean more or less a little bit more than her dad. Which shouldn’t be the case.

Chloé swore under her breath as she saw through on of the windows Heart Hunter going outside of the hotel. She saw how those who were in front of the building were turned into some kind of loveless beings, walking like some mindless zombies.

 _Please, don’t be a Zombisou all over again_. The blonde thought as she went to the top of Le Grand. She understood most of the akuma in one go, as a lot of people would know, she is pretty observant. Something she used to gain knowledge about people and use it against them, something she picked up from her mother.

It was fairly easy in her opinion to take down Heart Hunter. Just use Venom, and it was over. Chloé simply had to touched the Akuma and the battle was over, quick and easy.

Arriving at the door that leads to her bee signal, Chloé felt a shiver running down her spine. She felt that something was wrong, the same feeling she had when her parents were akumatized but stronger. As if everything would go to shit from this point onwards.

And it did.

Chloé froze as she opened the door. Her bee signal was destroyed, the glass was broken in the pieces and the electrical cords were torn apart. It was completely destroyed but after swallowing her saliva, she shook her head. If it was by something Miraculous-caused then it would be fixed with Miraculous Cure, and if not she has the money to fix it, there was no much to worry about.

She looked at the building and saw Ladybug appearing.

“Ladybug! Go for the bee Miraculous!” Chloé yelled but hesitate when she saw Ladybug’s face.

It was weird.

Chloé had been accustomed to seeing people’s body language and Ladybug’s wasn’t one she was liking right now. “Bring me the bee! I know how to end this!”

Ladybug quickly disappeared from her view.

Then, from that point forward, everything became slightly foggy.

She remembered most of it, she had waited for Ladybug to appear, in the hopes to see Pollen again and also because she had nothing that could be used against her. Her parents were akumatized so they couldn’t be used because they are already the enemy and she isn’t that close to her mother, she doubts that Hawkmoth knows Jean and Adrien always manages to hide when an Akuma is up, so she is sure he hides very well.

But when her phone vibrated and she went to see what happened. Her mind went blank when she saw Ryuko beside Ladybug.

Her phone fell from her hands as her mind went astray. Why didn’t Ladybug go for her? it was easier to use the bee. Why Kagami, when she was in the same exact circumstances as her. Why did Chloé have herself hope, it was obvious from the get go that Ladybug never liked her in the first place. Why did she looked like she didn’t want anything to do with her? Those thoughts came across her mind, and she didn’t like it.

It was that _day_ all over again.

She saw her mother on Ladybug.

She was never going to be exceptional in any way, was she?

She should’ve realized that, in fact, she should have realized that way back when she was seven. That _day_ should’ve been an eye opener for her but she was not only stubborn for not realizing the truth that was rubbed against her face all the time, but was also an ass of a human being for no goddam reason, she did bad thing wanting something, love. In the end, she not only didn’t gain that love, she got hate from everyone else.

“Chloé Bourgeois. Rejections hurt the most, the talents you have deserve to be recognize.”

Chloé’s blood froze as she felt her heart skipping a beat. She knew those words, that voice. She’d heard it when she rejected the akuma the first time. Whirling around, she found herself facing Hawkmoth in person, tall and apparently trying to be menacing. Chloé hated him with all her heart.

“The reign of the heroes has gone for far too long. It is time for someone new to take up the reigns.” He said, almost soothingly. Almost as if he was trying to calm the tense atmosphere around them, she knew about that tactic, the same that her father used when dealing with annoying customers for the hotel or dealing with some people requesting funds for their business directly.

“Is time for Paris to have a new hero to look up to, a new Queen… _you_.”

 _He wants me to join him…_ Chloé thought, bitterly.

She may have the attitude of a villain, but normally villains are the ones with the easiest lives until the hero appears to destroy everything they’ve worked for. _There is no way in hell I’m joining you_. She had her limits, and working for this maniac was that limit.

“Why would I join you?” The blonde asked, sharply, hiding all the rage inside of her.

She wanted to know where this is going, if she was able to take down Hawkmoth, somehow, she would be happy enough to forget about Ladybug entirely. She was no longer a hero in her eyes, just another human being. Awfully close to her mother actions in her opinion for her to be comfortable with it.

“Because…” He began, as his hands opened a little bit, a piece of jewelry could be seen and Chloé thought for a moment her heart completely stopped. “I always keep my promises.”

 _Why does he have the bee? Why does he have Pollen!?_ Panic rose inside of her heart as she tried to come up with explanations, but none of them were good.

Was he offering the Miraculous to her in hopes of what? In hopes for her to betray Lady—to betray the heroes? Was that what assumed?

Was that what Ladybug thinks of her?

In short… nobody… thought that she could change for the better.

No one.

But… maybe Pollen does. She could change for Pollen, the one who she knows believes in her the most in these times.

Glancing at the Miraculous, Chloé concocted a plan to get away with Pollen as fast as possible and go and alert Chat Noir, because there is no way in hell she is going to Ladybug. Gazing up, she saw that Hawkmoth was still talking but Chloé was mostly ignoring him as he looked down as though he’d already won her over.

Is he in for a surprise.

“...Now tell me, Chloé Bourgeois. What has Ladybug done for you in return?” Hawkmoth asked.

_He is overconfident, perfect._

“Nothing! She doesn’t care about me, then I won’t care about her!” Her emotions were true to her words, she now, found Ladybug irrelevant to her life. “She is now irrelevant to me!” The rage toward the hero easily poured out, making Hawkmoth grin.

She had always been a good actor, politician or politician-related person really know how to put up masks. Something she picked from her father.

Snagging the miraculous from the hands of the villain, Chloé put the comb on her hair and Pollen appeared in a ball of yellow light. The Kwami opened her eyes and looked around, confused, but she gave a frightened squeak when she saw Hawkmoth.

Pollen looked at her and seemed sad for a moment, and it hurt to see her like this. Thinking that Chloé was about to work with Hawkmoth, of all people, but the face of the Kwami quickly and subtly changed after seeing Chloé’s determinate eyes, not eyes to do evil, eyes to be the hero she’d always wanted to be.

“Deakumatized my parents first!” The blonde demanded, she wanted everything perfect for the occasion.

“Whatever you say, My Queen.” Hawkmoth said, chills and rage running through her. How dare he? Only Pollen was allowed to call her that. He was her enemy, his existence made people suffer and she helped with that, and she _hated_ that.

And now… without the Akuma around. It was time. To show him – to show Ladybug – who Chloé Bourgeois really is.

“Pollen…” Chloé breathed out, as if relaying the message. “Buzz on.” The magic came to her, and Queen Bee stood straight, waiting for the perfect moment.

Hawkmoth smiled smugly, as she stared up to him. There was rage in her eyes, directly at Ladybug, yes. But also directed at him, and the on directed at him was more powerful. She felt Miraculous cure magic washing over the place, the warmth she once felt when it happened was gone.

“See, I kept my _promise_.” The villain said. “Now, I can make an even stronger Akuma.”

 _I won’t let you control me. I am the Queen here, the ruler. I don’t care about anyone else beneath me, including you. you hurt my people and you will suffer because of it_ Chloé began thinking, the rage bubbling up as a butterfly appeared from Hawkmoth’s cane.

It began to fly toward her, deciding where it want to land. In the end, it landed on the comb as Chloé felt the butterfly magic go inside of her. Darkness creeped over, but she was not going to bow down. She was the _Queen_ here.

 _I’ll show them, that I can be a better hero than them._ Chloé thought.

“Miracle Queen, I am giving you the power to reign over Paris and command your own army of heroes—” Hawkmoth announced.

 _What?_ Chloé suppressed her shock as she looked at a familiar box. _Don’t tell me._

“—All I ask in return is Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous. What do you have to say?” He asked, expectantly, his guard was down.

Chloé grinned. “I bow down to no one.” Hawkmoth quickly picked up something was wrong, but it was too late. “Venom!!” She rushed forward and stab him with the tromp, the venom spreading throughout his body quickly as it was injected.

Seeing Hawkmoth like this, helpless and about to be defeat without any sign of possible escape brought joy to her heart. She could be the hero that no one thought her to be, she could be exceptional in her own way! She quickly went to the box, she had to confirm something.

The box opened and she saw more Miraculous and swore beneath her breath. Calling off Pollen’s transformation and grabbing the Fox Miraculous.

“Hey—oh, why am I with you?” The orange Kwami asked, before looking at the frozen figure of Hawkmoth. “Oh.”

“Oh, yes. I’m going to use you as a failsafe. If something happens, you are to run toward Chat Noir and give him the identity of Hawkmoth.” Chloé said, watching the Kwami nod with hesitation.

She walked up to the villain and watched the brooch on him. She snatched him as she watched how the outfit was disappearing, she was about to see who the malevolent villain was. She hoped it was someone she didn’t know, honestly, she couldn’t bear with more drama—

It was Gabriel.

 _Uncle_ Gabriel.

Chloé began to take steps back in shock as she unconsciously attached the brooch to herself, just in case. “Uncle Gabriel…?” she didn’t want to believe it, it had to be a joke. A cruel joke of the universe. It couldn’t be that Gabriel was the terrorist of Paris, that what he has been doing all this time instead of being with Adrien, instead of being a father. Being a terrorist?

 _For what…?_ She wanted to ask.

Before she could do it, someone grabbed her by the throat and put her against the metal railing of the roof. With the corner of her eye, she saw who it was.

 _Mayura!_ But who would be with Gabriel in this madness?! _Wait—Natalie…?_

“Nata…lie?” Chloé rasped out, pain traveling through her back. The peacock widened her eyes, but immediately replaced it with cold ones. “Why?”

“Because we want Emilie back!” Mayura—no, Natalie replied, a hint of desperation on her tone.

Chloé and Natalie hadn’t noticed, but the Kwamis were behind Chloé’s back hearing everything. Looking at each other with shocked gazes and grimaces.

 _Auntie Emilie? But she is dead! Don’t tell me they want to bring her back!_ Chloe thought in disbelief. “And you… have been doing this for years! She is dead, Natalie! Why didn’t you convinced Gabriel to be a father to Adrien?! He would’ve loved that! You three could have honored her memory by being happy and moving on without her!” she exclaimed.

_Because Auntie Emilie would be disappointed in me, like everyone else._

Natalie’s eyes showed discomfort with Chloé’s words. Chloé thought that she was supposed to be the smart one, but clearly emotions also took the best of her for the worst.

“You don’t understand!” Natalie said, but it was obvious she didn’t believe that.

“Of course not! I don’t understand why would you be okay with this! Out of the two of you, I thought of you more of a mother than Audrey! At least you watch over me and Adrien when Auntie Emilie was away, when Gabriel was too absorbed in his business to care about him. I thought better of you!” Chloé shouted, feeling Mayura’s grip loosening a bit.

She could still be convinced; _I could bring back the old Natalie!_ But that hope was quickly crushed.

She felt a sharp pain in the chest, copper taste began to fill up her mouth as Mayura’s eyes widened in horror. Chloé looked down and saw the closed form of Mayura’s fan inside of her chest, right beside her chest. Mayura turned around, and so did Chloé, that the one who threw it was Gabriel. An enraged face covering him.

Due to the shock, Mayura let go of Chloé and the girl began to fall down.

“Chloé!” She heard Natalie shouting in horror and despair.

Chloé felt her heart coming to a stop, as the Kwamis were right beside her. Bee in hair, Fox in hand, Brooch in chest right beside the wound. All of them were seeing the scene, but only Pollen was crying. The Butterfly Kwami was looking sorrowful and the Fox looked like he didn’t know how to feel about this. Which was fair, Chloé had never been the best person.

“Mistress!” Her hearing was faint, but she heard the butterfly. “Say, ‘Nooroo, Dark Wing Rise!’”

“Nooroo… Dark Wings… Rise.” She managed to spit out with the low energy that it was left. The magic of the butterfly appeared on her and she decide something.

_I hate you, Gabriel Agreste! I hate you for everything you have done! You need to pay, for hurting Adrien, Me, everyone just to get back someone who is long dead! For using Natalie for your purposes, using her love toward Emilie!_

Chloé’s mind were filled with similar thoughts. She crashed into the ground, before she jumped and ran away. She was moving by sheer will, at this point. She ran away, as far as she could as her body began to lose strength little by little until she arrived at an abandoned building. Going inside before the transformation disappeared on its own.

“My Queen!” Polled cried out as Chloé coughed some blood. “Please live, please live.”

It hurt to see Pollen begging, but at this point, Chloé knew that she was done for.

“Should I go to Chat Noir?” The fox asked.

“And—” Chloé coughed again, much to Pollen’s horror. “—risk you getting captured again, I can’t risk it. Go to him when this is all over. Ask Chat Noir to come look for my body.”

“Please don’t say that, My Queen!” Pollen was crying at this point. “Don’t die. You have much to live for!”

“Don’t lie, Pollen.” Chloé said, smiling through the tears falling from her eyes. The realization that she was going to die must have caught up with her by now. “Everyone hates me; everyone hates Chloé Bourgeois. Nobody thought I could be a good person, but I at least managed to do something right. Hawkmoth is gone.”

Her body was feeling cold, though, she shouldn’t be even alive by now.

“She accepted death, Pollen.” The butterfly said, sadly and mournful. “Someone will die because of me.”

“Don’t worry… about it.” Chloé choked out. “You were the gun; you were used for evil… but you weren’t created with… malicious intent. All… is Gabriel’s fault. His alone.” He was taking deep breaths to simply stay awake. It surprised the Kwami to hear her words.

“Maybe, you aren’t so bad.” The Fox said. “Everyone’s true self comes when they are about to die.” It said. “To see that you aren’t that bad makes me wonder if you truly deserved to be treated like you did.”

“I deserved it.” Chloé replied. “I became someone bad to gain my mom’s love, and it failed. If me of the past were to see this,” she motioned at herself with a weak hand. “That’s my only regret, seeking something impossible to achieve.”

“If you had a second chance, to even without being you, make amends. Will you take it?” The Fox asked, and Pollen and the Butterfly looked at him in shock.

“To protect those who I have harmed,” Chloé felt her body going numb. “to make amends. To be someone that resides in the spectrum of good.” Her vision was going black. “To be like the kid I once was, wanting to do good. Then yes.” She said, before her body fell forward to the floor.

Chloé Alicia Bourgeois, has died that day.

**> >>After death, Limbo<<<**

_I’ll show Ladybug I can be a better hero than she ever thought._

_I’ll destroy Gabriel Agreste for everything he has done._

**> >> After death, Two Weeks Later<<<**

_It_ woke up, gasping for air. The chilling breeze that grazed _its_ skin made it shiver, body completely shaking. The floor was dirty and cold, the moonlight passing through _its_ face.

“She is waking up.” A voice said.

it was confusing, _it_ remembered being in the void. The never ending darkness that surrounded _it_ , _it_ was not accustomed to these feelings.

Standing and looking around, it found three creatures in front of it then its head began to hurt. Memories of someone, the one who’s this body belong to went inside of her head.

She’d been Chloé Alicia Bourgeois, but that person is dead.

“My Queen!” Pollen said, hugging her cheek.

“Pollen…” She whispered. “How long Have I been gone?”

“Two weeks, Mistress.” The butterfly said.

“Nooroo! I though we agreed to explain things slowly.” Pollen replied, looking at Nooroo.

“The sooner, the better. I have been bored waiting for her to wake up. Nothing has been happening, not even Gabriel did something in that span of time.” The fox said. “I’m Trixx, by the way.”

She nodded while something passed through her mind.

_Gabriel Agreste._

The enemy of everyone’s life. The terrorist. Hawkmoth.

_I hate you._

He killed Chloé Bourgeois, hurt everyone just by his selfish goal of getting back his wife. He used his assistant to further his goals while also not being the father his son needed him to be. A sickening person, warped by his desires—his emotions, that became stronger than reason.

“What now, My Queen?” Pollen asked.

“Trixx, why didn't you go to Chat Noir?” She asked.

“I had to make sure you woke up. What I did was tricky in on itself and I had to see it through, to ensure that everything was fine. You are my biggest creation, someone with no face. A jack of all trades.” Trixx said, looking pleased.

“Thank you. Now, thanks to you, we can finally put Gabriel where he belongs.” She said. “Though, I will have to decide a name for myself. Since Chloé died.” She whispered the last part.

Chloé Alicia Bourgeois.

Chloé Alicia.

 **C** hlo **é Ali** cia

**Ali Ce.**

**Alice.**

“Welcome, Alice.” Alice whispered to herself, she whirled around to see a window beside her. She went closer to see her reflection, she had to see how much the body change in the two weeks it was… deceased, so to speak. Her skin was pale, her blue eyes were also pale, as though they were blinded. Her blonde-hair is also pale, pale here and there. She also had dry blood on her clothes, something she would have to change.

Even so, Alice smiled.

“It is time for a **_Nouvelle ère_**.”

In the name of everyone hurt by Gabriel…

**_elle honorera les morts._ **

**Author's Note:**

> The first instalment of the Series. If you see any grammatical errors please let me know in the comments, as well as your thoughts.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Une Nouvelle Ère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128349) by [XIII4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4)




End file.
